


Ridiculous

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one word that perfectly describes Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

He caught Finn staring when he glanced over his shoulder in the mirror. He blinked, raising an eyebrow as he caught the other's eyes. "Finn?" he asked. He turned slightly to look at him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Your hair."

"Yes?"

"It's ridiculous."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Why?"

Finn wore a serious expression as he stepped forward, reaching up to run a hand through Poe's thick hair. The pilot had started to let his hair grow out, the curls becoming thick and taking over him. "It's ridiculous because of how nice it looks," he said in the same accusatory tone.

Poe blinked a moment before bursting into laughter. He shook his head and hugged Finn close, lowering his head to allow the other to run his hands through his hair. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Finn confessed. He blinked when Poe raised his head, eyes growing wide when the tip of his nose was kissed.

"Well I love you."

"Poe..."

"Hm?"

He kissed him on the tip of his nose in return. "You're as ridiculous as your hair."


End file.
